The Sun and the Moon
by Luna Galaxy
Summary: A reimagined story for both: Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens and Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi. Most of the same characters but a complete reimagine of how Rey and Kylo know each other and how a romance grows between them. T rating for now but maybe moved to a M one later on.
1. The Beginning

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction so any and all critics and things you like about it would be greatly appreciated to know what I can improve and change to make my writing better and more enjoyable to read. :) So please, feel free to leave me feedback (but please be nice :P).**

 **So as the description stated this is a complete reimagine so some of it will follow parts of the films but the majority will be different from the movies...**

* * *

Light and dark. Good and evil. Life and death. All of them opposites, but is the force that holds the universe together; a yin and yang, one can't survive without the other. A balance more unpredictable and unstable than the tip of a blade that a war has raged on since the beginning of time; and, at any moment, threatening to waver and tear the whole galaxy apart. Rebels and the Empire, Jedi's falling to the darkness and being blinded by the light. A war, fiercely raging on within each and every being in the universe. A never-ending battle expanding over the vastness of the galaxy; tearing generations apart: a father against his son, a mother fighting her daughter, generation after generation falling into the trap of being forced to choose between the light and the dark.  
Earth, a small insignificant planet in the system of the universe, is home to one of the many sub-species of the human race. A planet with little advancement in technology compared with other planets, with little resources worth exploring; a planet in which one half feared the existence of "aliens" and the other keen to learn but are kept blinded. Not due to the rest of the galaxy but down to the powers of the planet that want to keep their subjects in the dark; this being down to the fact that this sub-species of humans had always ruled their planet and, to find out that they weren't the most powerful beings out there could have catastrophic effects on their fragile self-centred minds. Of course, this limited the chance of the Earth expanding into a power of the galaxy one which shared it with other human ruled planets such as: Hapes, Coruscant and Naboo, among many others. However, in an attempt to stay secluded from the rest of the universe, the Earth did lend some support to the Empire when they needed it. In fear that the Empire would drag the planet out of its remoteness and being thrust into the war which, had rapidly expanded across the galaxy.

But hidden deep within the planet on a small but influential island was a key factor in the war, a key to the balance of the light and the dark. A force user with no real training. Her story didn't originate on this peaceful planet and by no means will it end on it. A figure with hidden beginnings buried so deep within herself she had no clue and others who did never wanted the truth to be revealed...

After the war had been won, Leia and Han had settled down in a declared resistance camp with other survivors, ones who shared Leia's fear that the war would return once again and they would be called upon to protect the galaxy. It was a relatively small base in an abandoned, mostly uninhabited, Halbara. After a while Leia and Han had a son called Ben that they loved dearly. Han struggled to open up to his son with his own abandonment by his father echoing within him, torturing his mind; Han managed to overcome this with the help of Leia and became an extraordinary father who doted on his son. Leia loved her son with all her heart but always feared the darkens that lurked in the depths of his heart, she prayed that it would never boil over and take control of him.  
On this night, whilst the rain hammered on the roof of the house like pellets shattering a target. The monsoon blazing on outside with a force so great that it felt like the sky had been ripped apart and the ocean was flooding through. Her choice would change their lives.  
She was expecting a guest as a four-year-old Ben sat in the corner of the sitting room playing with his toy shuttles, his father playing alongside him. The visitor was in grave need of her help which she was all too happy to give; but what she didn't know in that moment was that this night was one that would change the course of the lives of all those involved and the course of history.  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. The door clattered as Leia stood and hurried to the door, Ben stopped playing and curiously watched his mother dash off, like a hurricane that had just stormed through. "Alright Ben let's move the fun into the other room, your mums got an old... acquaintance visiting her." Han spoke in a gentle yet commanding voice which left no room for arguing. As Ben exited the room he watched as his mother was rushing a figure, dressed from head to toe in a clock, into the hall. "You must be freezing, please let me take that." Leia said as she gently helped the woman out of her black hooded cloak. Her hair was a shimmering blonde colour which fell freely down her shoulders a few drenched strands clinging to her cheeks. She was dressed in a white, long-sleeved, cross over top and black pants. As he was rushed into his room, Ben caught a glimpse of a bundle of white blankets being hugged protectively to her body before she disappeared from his sight.

"Thank you, Leia, for agreeing to helping us on such short notice." The woman said as she bowed her head slightly in respect and appreciation. "The Princess... She's just sorry that she couldn't make it here personally.; unpredictable circumstances prevented her from making this journey." The woman sadly added.  
"Please don't tell me. He's found her already hasn't he." Leia questioned praying in my heart that she had hopeful escaped, somehow.  
"Unfortunately." Her eyes casting down at the bundle in her arms, tears threatening to overcome her. "The Princess knows how much she's asking of you and Han and she understands if the two of you cannot take this child on."  
"Of course, we're willing Sanda." The two women twisted their heads at the voice. Han continued to talk as he closed Ben's door with a soft click. "We wouldn't have agreed for you to come here if we were just going to turn you away." Han walked over to Leia placing his hands around her shoulders loving "After all she done for us and the Resistance how could we refuse." Hans voice glistened with a ting of sadness as he continued "We're just sad that we couldn't have helped her more than this."  
A sad silence passed over the group for a moment. "Mmmm" the baby stirred in her arms as she began to wake up.  
"Please, let's talk more in the warmth of the living room." Leia said with warmth in her voice. Sanda nodded as she followed after Leia and Han into the warmth. Once they were all seated Sanda uncovered the soft white blanket slightly from the child's face. "The Princess has asked that I warn you of the two visions she's seen of this child before you continue to take on the task of raising her in secret."  
Han and Leia both exchange a knowing look. "Sanda we appreciate the Princess's concern but nothing could change our minds from doing this." Leia smiled a heart-warming smile which she hoped would put an end to Sanda's worry however, it done the exact opposite. Sanda's face contorted slightly with pain and a twinge of sadness.  
"That's the problem Leia, the Princess isn't concerned for the child, she's concerned for the both of you and your son..." Sanda glanced flickered between Han and Leia who both looked slightly confused; so she continued. "The Princess's visions of this child entwine with the future of your son. She doesn't want to get your child mixed up in this." Leia and Han both looked at each other and nodded before turning back and looking at Sanda with warmth in their eyes.  
"Nothing in our lives has ever been that simple, neither ours or the Princesses. There's always a threat of the Empire regaining its strength. There was always going to be complications with what we've chosen to do by taking on the child." Leia stated with confidence then looking down at the bundle on Sanda's lap with a loving smile glistening in her eyes. "But, the Princess should never worry about our decision it will stay the same no matter what you tell us." Sanda smiled, a smile of relief knowing that this child would be safe no matter what she had to tell them.

Ben had been dying to find out what his parents were talking about to this stranger and, for the most part, had resisted the urge to wander out of his room and listen in to the conversation. He had tried to distract himself by playing with the shuttles. However, curiosity had got the better of him, so he, ever so quietly, opened the door, a slight squeak escaped echoing down the hall. He froze waiting for the repercussions. _5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._ He counted down in his head but nothing happened, the door to the living room remained firmly shut. Gaining courage from his success he tip-toed over to the shut living room door opening it a crack to listen into what was being said. He listened intensely as the woman who he had found out was called Sanda lifted the bundle of blankets handing over what appeared to be a child to his mother. "Her name is Rey."

Rey was a happy child always smiling and laughing; she had become a ray of light and warmth within the Solo family and they all loved her dearly. It had been five years since that fateful day and the Empire had just started to move once again putting Leia and Han on edge wondering what would happen to their perfect little family. Ben and Rey were inseparable a bond between them so strong that the words Sanda had spoken that night rang in the back of Leia's head like an infection starting small, overshadowed at first by the warmth and affection she felt for Rey. But, like any infection, it spread throughout her mind like a cancer until one day her fear got the better of her...

"Rey, come on!" Ben shouted as he ran on ahead of her. Rey giggled as her little legs carried her faster following him towards their secret place. They had been so full of light and hope that day. Leia and Han were walking slowly behind them with a picnic in tow. A warm summers breeze gently filled the air as the two children ran further into the rainforest aiming for the sun lit hill, both were strong with the force Leia knew it and their bond was forever growing. The trees sprouted into the sky majestically arching into the air, gaining as much sun light as possible. The vines which were entwined with the branches hung free cascading down to the ground. The ground was a mixture of rock and a bushy moss clinging to the edges of the gentle stream which ran beside them. Rey and Ben, both dressed for an adventure, clambered over the rocks racing the stream as it hurried away; every so often Ben would stop to flick water back at Rey as she bounced along behind him the two growing increasingly out of sight, not that Leia or Han minded as they had taken this route a thousand times before. The pair happily watched as the two children disappeared and they had a moment alone to talk.  
"Sigh. I'm getting slightly worried about Ben being drawn into the darkness like... my father was." Leia started a hint of worry and sadness clouding her voice. Han stopped causing Leia to stop as well "What's wrong?" she started as Han took her hands gently in his.  
"Leia, how many times have we been over this. Ben... He's a good kid and so is Rey. They won't be dragged into the darkness, especially by someone like Snoke." Leia smiled, although the smile didn't quite reach her eyes which still held their prior sadness. "But..."  
"Leia, the vision... It's hard to ignore I know. But there are two of them remember. So try to focus on the positive one, not the negative one." Han smiled stroking her cheek with his thumb. She sighed, she knew he was right but that didn't stop her heart from worrying, but she put that aside for now. Smiling a smile that finally reached back into her eyes she replied  
"You're right." Han smiled back at her "I love you." she whispered.  
"I know." he replied kissing the top of her forehead.

"HELP!" Leia and Han broke apart as they heard Rey scream.  
"REY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Han shouted out panic lacing through his voice. Him and Leia both shared a glance before taking off into the tropical forest at full speed, forgetting all about the picnic basket "REY!" "BEN!" They both shouted as they raced on.

Rey was trembling beside Ben, the sight before them scaring her. A male Coynite towered over them his wild nostrils flared either out of anger or exhaustion, Rey didn't know. The Coynite's black hair covered him from head to toe, whilst his eyes were a sunken grey colour further adding to the children's fear of him. Coynite's were renowned for their war like culture and that terrified Rey even more. The Coynite obviously couldn't understand what they were saying and neither could they understand him; but the war like axe in his hand commanded Rey's full attention. Her usual rationality gone left with nothing but bing in a hysterical state. "HELP!" she screamed. The Coynite, maybe not in the smartest of moves, took a step closer to them raising his hands to show he wasn't there to hurt them; forgetting that doing so included lifting his axe. The move had frightened Ben and he had somehow, with the little training he had already received from his uncle, forced the Coynite back. As the Coynite was flung backwards he dropped his axe in the spot he had only seconds ago, stood; striking the tree behind him his rage festered under his skin matching that of Ben's rising darkness that was starting to blind him of his senses. The Coynite stomped heavily back over to where he had previously stood retrieving his axe and continuing his march towards Rey and Ben; the darkness that sat in the depths of Ben had began to boil over, in an attempt to protect Rey and himself. As the Coynite gained ground he once again forced him back against the tree, this time holding him in place with his force...

After running through the thicket of the rainforest the sight before them shocked them both to their cores. A male Coynite forced against a tree, the life slowly being choked from him. Leia looked at both Rey and Ben who were stood a couple of meters away from the Coynite. Ben's hand was outstretched fingers slowly coiling in, she had seen this stance before, once in Darth Vader and she knew in that moment that the darkness was consuming him; gripping his heart, dragging his soul into the darkest of corners and it terrified her. She wanted to pull him out of the darkness somehow, anyhow, by any means. "BEN! STOP!" Han shouted in a demanding voice trying to compel Ben out of his trance. "BEN!" Leia screamed in reply. "PLEASE, BEN! LET HIM GO!" Desperation seeping into her voice. Extending her own force she lightly pushed Ben, the smallest of jolts ran through Ben's body as he lost concentration for a split second, enough for the Coynite to break free and run back into the darkness of the forest, coughing as he did.

Ben watched in frustration and anger as the Coynite vanished, turning to his parents Ben's eyes hardened showing signs of extreme rage; blinded by the darkness. His power running rampant, the little training he had received hadn't prepared him or anyone else for the shear power that was burning in his veins, expanding past his control. The force was pulling trees down towards him, his power turning inwards on itself. The tree tops that once stood high and mighty were slumping over, contorting in an unnatural state, curling in on themselves, bowing down to Ben's power. The force Ben was exerting was so strong that the stems of the trees began to snap; as spikes of the tree tops whirled towards Ben like arrows trying to find their target. Rey had been stood there motionless in fear until, the trees started to hurtle themselves towards Ben. Her little legs took off into a sprint faster than her brain could process, effortlessly flying to where Ben stood, time felt as if it had stopped just for her, she reached her right arm out and pushed Ben out of the way. As Ben and Rey fell into a pile on the floor Rey felt a rush of violent power flood into her body through her hand, sending a horrific, bone shattering pain throughout her small frame. Rey screamed as she collapsed further away from Ben clutching her arm viciously to her chest, nails clawing into the skin that held it in place. Tears streamed down her face falling freely like a newly formed waterfall trying to find the quickest route to the ground below, everything fading into a black as she collapsed into a colourless slumber.

Leia and Han had stood frozen in shock at the scene that played out in front of them. They were snapped out of their trance by Rey's blood curdling scream, startling them both into action as they teared through the ground, rushing to Ben and Rey's side. Leia rushed to Ben who had collapsed out of shear exhaustion, whilst Han crouched next to an unconscious Rey who had drastically paled in colour- her face was contorted in agony. The two of them scooped up the children and rushed back to the house as fast as they could...

Once Ben had awoken, he felt drained, physically and emotionally although, he had no idea why. Lifting his aching body from his bed he shuffled slowly into the hall, desperately trying to find the centre of his weight again, like an infant taking its first shaky steps. Once he was out in the hallway, he heard hushed voices in the living room so, leaving one hand on the wall for support, he walked slowly towards them.  
"Ben's becoming too powerful." He could hear his mothers voice "I'm afraid he's turning to the darkness and I'm scared that Snoke's going to find a way into his mind and manipulate him..." she paused before painfully stating "Turn him to the darkness." The words that were spilling from her lips confused him, his heart drop a sudden heaviness weighing it down causing it to beat faster; he didn't understand where her worry of him turning bad had come from. He peered through the crack of the door fame to see his mother and father sat together on the sofa with his uncle Luke resting in the armchair in the corner. The fire, that the chairs were seated around, was blazing an intense heat poring out- keeping the room free of the chill that was filling the air.  
"Leia, I understand your concern. But Ben is good and, at the moment, his goodness outweighs his darkness." His uncle Luke stated his voice soft, comforting but his words weren't there to comfort him they were aimed at his mother. "But I'm planning on rebuilding the Jedi Order I could take Ben with me and train him with others who are force sensitive... Like Rey." Ben watched as his parents exchanged a look, a look he knew meant that they were seriously considering sending him to another planet with his uncle. He knew he shouldn't, but in that moment he felt abandoned; he felt like his parents no longer wanted him. His thoughts also turned to Rey and at least she would be there with him. He knew that if she was there as well then he wouldn't be truly lonely.  
Leia looked back at her bother "Ben.." she hesitated she didn't want to send him away but she knew she had to, for his own good. "Yes. But Rey... In her current state... I don't know if she'll even wake up." Leia's eyes fell to the ground "And the vision... Is it better if they were apart?..." The two visions she was told had always weighed heavily on her mind.  
"Leia, I don't have the answer to that one." Luke replied uncertainty plaguing his voice. Ben heart sank further, the darkness seeping into it, not that he realised. _Her current state? Whats happened to Rey? Keep us apart?_ A thousand questions raced through his mind, each concerning Rey, she was his only friend, an ally and he treasured her. "But what I can say is that Rey is only alive now because of her connection to both Ben and the force. But she's got to battle against the wave of darkness that was thrust into her when she touched Ben, as painful as it maybe be she's either going to overcome it or be overcome by its strength." Luke continued, his words jolting Ben out of his thoughts and back to what was being said.  
He raced to Rey's room not caring for what they said anymore. His heart, concerned. Thrusting the door wide open, Ben looked in at Rey; she was led motionlessly on her bed, hair dark brown hair drenched in sweat, trickles of it dancing down her face. Her face pale, eyebrows scrunched up in pain, but the rest of her face looked dead. Her hands were folded over her chest, her left hand clutching her right so tightly that a small trail of blood tricked down where her nails had pierced her skin. "Rey?" he whispered slowly compelling himself to move to her side. _I did this?_ The thought racing his mind was half a question but the other half of him, deep down knew it was him. _THINK!_ He screamed at himself tracking his mind back through his memories of the day before. The images of what happened suddenly flooding his mind like a wave over powering the sand of the shore that tried to hold it back. "Rey..." he whispered again this time, sadness drenched his words. He wanted to take her hand in his but he couldn't he sat frozen by her side. He'd done this, guilt swam through his heart.  
" _You know how to fix this."_ His head snapped around the room trying to track the source of the voice. No one was there. Just him and Rey. But he knew he'd heard a voice. _"Pull your power back out of her. You're weak without it and she's overpowered by it."_ He peered at Rey's face knowing that the voice was right. _"Feel your power. Feel it course through her."_ He closed his eyes letting the voice guide him. _"Good. Now place your hand on top of hers and pull it out of her."_ Ben followed the voice placing his right hand on top of hers feeling his power flow out of her small hands. Concentrating he compelled his power back into him suddenly feeling the rush of his darkness returning to him. _"Yes. Yes. That's it. Darth Vader would be proud..."_ Darth Vader? Ben didn't know who he was so he decided to ignore the comment and continued to draw his power out of Rey watching as the colour slowly returned to her face as he did. Power ignited his blood, coursed through his body, strength returning to him once more. The voiced had vanished now, but Ben didn't care Rey had undug her nails from her hand, her body had lost the tension that had plagued it, her face no longer showing any trace of pain.

What Ben hadn't realised was that Leia stood in the doorway to Rey's room and watched most of the exchange. Although she hadn't heard the voice. Watching Ben pull the force out of Rey and return it to himself, she knew he was powerful. But watching as a darkness swam in his eyes made her decision for her. Ben would go with Luke and Rey... Well, she needed to be hidden. For both their sakes...

* * *

 **Okay so Rey's real parents will be a major part of later decisions she makes and I know I kept teasing two vision's but all will be revealed later on...  
Also I know that it was basically all in third person but this is only setting up the story so there will be more first person in the near future...**


	2. A Twist in Fate

**Thank you to everyone who followed me and this story as well as everyone who reviewed it really helped to motivate me to continue this story as I wasn't sure if I was any good at writing. So thank you again! This chapter takes a little while to pick up so please bear with it!**

* * *

Rey, now 18, was just a normal girl who lived on the planet Earth. Her early memories wiped from her conscious mind hidden behind barriers meticulously placed to stop her and anyone else from finding out who she was. Leia had done this in a quest to try and separate Rey and Ben; Rey no longer feeling the force to the extent she once had as a child.  
Her life an ordinary bore, she lived with her adopted parents in a small house in Charlton a south-east district of the capital, London. She had started working as soon as she had finished college, her job wasn't anything special just working as a receptionist in a law firm. But every night, when the stars glistened against the midnight black sky , perfectly flickering she couldn't help but to stop watching them out of her window for hours on end. Wishing she could be in the sky with them, wishing for an adventure bigger than this world. She had never felt like she truly belonged on the Earth, never quite fitting in with the crowds of girls around her. She didn't like to wear the low cut tops or the skimpy skirts opting normally for a comfortable jumper and jeans. And heals? Rey couldn't stand them she preferred her industrial looking boots or trainers. Her face was never drenched in thick makeup, yes okay she liked to put on a bit of foundation, to hid her spots, and mascara to gently exaggerate the length of her lashes that bit further. But unlike other girls she didn't like to be caked in the stuff, to feel it clog up her face, making her feel heavier and plastic like. Her shimmering brown hair, now mid-back length, was normally tied half up whilst the under half remained free to fall softly around her shoulders; a couple of strands left loose to perfectly frame her face. She wasn't the traditional beauty that you could find a million copies of, she was a natural beauty; not that many took the time to sincerely appreciate her looks.

BUZZ BUZZ.. BUZZ BUZZ... The phone under my pillow sang as I groggily stretched out, rolling onto my right shoulder I reached under my pillow lifting it in front of my face. The screen light blazed out causing me to involuntary close my eyes for a second longer. _Sara_ the screen read and I instantly knew that I would regret answering her call. _"GET UP!"_ She screamed jokingly down the phone, wincing slightly I moved the phone further away from my ear, turning it onto speaker instead. "What?" I sleepily replied upon hearing her light giggles down the phone.  
 _"Remember were going out tonight! So get your lazy ass out bed and meet me in 30."_ You could hear the excitement dripping off of her voice. Tonight we were going clubbing, not one of the most enjoyable activities, so that meant going shopping before hand to get an outfit (again not something I particularly enjoyed)  
"Ugg... 40" I lazily replied.  
 _"Yay! See you then. Love ya!"_ I couldn't help the smile that spilled from the corner of my mouth upon hearing the delight in my best friends voice. Sitting up I stretched out my arms and back before going to get ready for the long day ahead...

Kylo had always wanted to find Rey but he knew his mother; her cunning, clever mind would never have allowed him to find Rey easily. But Kylo was never one to shy from a challenge. For years he had learnt to extend his force over fast expanses of the galaxy he'd always remembered what her energy had felt like and he constantly tried to home in on that feeling once more. However, a couple of months ago whilst trying to connect himself to her, Kylo felt her presence saw a glimmer, a faded shadow, a hollowed projection of her stood there in front of him. She stood there before him, but without her even knowing it, her hair in a centre parting with a loose curl trickling down and around her shoulders. Light makeup highlighting her naturally beautiful face, her cheeks held a light blush to them, her lips a beautiful rosy pink parted slightly to allow for her shallow breathing. Each breath captured his heart further. She held an object of some form, a communication device to her ear, he could see her lips forming words but he couldn't hear them. Some words he managed to work out _yes... okay... soon... phones... die._ "Rey." He lightly called out reaching his arm out to her, although the image of her began to fade, he could of sworn that as he called out to her she had look up at him her eyes gazing into his. Beautiful hazel eyes that were speckled with gold drawing his soul into her. As soon as she had appeared she was gone again, but her image burnt into his mind, guiding him to who he had to find.

 _General_ Hux that man infuriated Kylo knew how to crawl under his skin and push all of Kylo's buttons, and not in a good way, a way that Kylo had always released his raw anger was to storm off and find a spare room where no one would find him for a while, igniting his lightsaber he would unleash his full rage on all around him; red blurring his vision. But his untameable rage was the source of how he could expand his power out of him and into his surroundings even if only for a short span of time. In a time like this, he could think of nothing better than to try and reach out to the only person who could disperse, quench his untameable rage.  
As I entered the sitting area of my chambers on the Finalizer I could feel my powers running rampant beneath my skin a burning feeling rushing through my veins like magma surging beneath the surface waiting for me to boil over and release it into the world. I threw my body onto the sofa as I took off my mask placing it on the coffee table in front of me, I ran my gloved hand through my hair, brushing it out of my face as I released my power from my body; it expanding into my surroundings willing me to find the girl who could calm this thirst. Closing my eyes I breathed in and pictured her; a block had been placed on her force making it harder to find her but every time I sore her the easier it got to connect. Each time the connection lasting longer than the last, each time he could see her clearer, each time her surroundings revealing itself to me a little more. All pieces of a puzzle slowly, but surely, fitting together to make a map to her. I opened my eyes to see a her sat on a window seat in what appeared to be her bedroom, she had her knees up to her chest, her elbow resting on top with her face gently cupped in her left hand. Her hair pulled back in a loose messy bun strands falling enchantingly around her perfect face. She wore a green off-the-shoulder jumper which was oversized she also wore a light grey pair of jogging bottoms. As her bewitching eyes gazed peacefully out of her window, looking up to the stars above. He wondered what she thought about in moments like this, wondered what pulled her gaze so intensely into the sky above. She shivered slightly as a chilled breeze ran over her exposed shoulders. Kylo had to resist the urge to wrap her in his arms, raise her temperature to match his own, fill her head with nothing but thoughts of himself. She began singing, and in that movement he heard the music that was floating out of her speaker.

 _"The sweetness of you on my tongue_  
 _I breathed you in, you filled my lungs_  
 _A bitter taste, surrender waste_  
 _Another weakness_

 _You and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy)_  
 _Take one down for the young and easy (young and easy)_  
 _You've got me out of my head_  
 _I fill this space in your bed_  
 _High on the beat of a breakdown_  
 _'Cause you and me are like drugs and candy (drugs and candy)_  
 _And I don't wanna give it up"_

This song, fitted them perfectly a small smirk twisting on the edge of his mouth. She was _his_ drug, she was thesweetness in _his_ darkness and yes, he needed her. He couldn't help but wonder if somewhere, somewhere within her, maybe her force recognised him and maybe just maybe she was calling out to him. Highly unlikely, he knew but he couldn't help but hope. Soon after the connection fizzled out as he found himself sat again on the red leathered sofa with the black walls that surrounded him. Piecing together the map was a hard task but one which was almost complete. On their first connection he watched her mouth the word phone, clue number one. Not many planets still used this, almost archaic, form of communication. He had also looked up into the sky and had seen what she did, he recognised a constellation, the Great Bear, a second and probably the deciding factor to determine what planet she was on. Lastly, was deciphering where on that planet she was to do this, he used the times of the day he had connected with her, the first time whilst it had been morning for him it had been mid-day for her, and again whilst connecting her late after noon it had been night for her pinpointing her location on a planet. As soon as it clicked, he scooped up his mask and headed straight for the control room where he would change the course of the flagship and no one would stop him. Not this time not ever...

Rey had finally managed to get ready for the day ahead of her, wearing her favourite navy blue hoodie and black jeans matched with her black Timberland boots. Her hair was left loose as no doubt that with the amount of clothes Sara would make her try on would mess up any braid or bun she would tie. She slung her black, leather rucksack over her shoulders letting the familiarity of it settle in between her shoulders. She text Sara that she was just about to leave before plugging in her headphones and letting the world fall silent around her. She walked to the tube before going across the two stops to Sara's house. For just over a month now she felt like she had felt a familiar presence of someone she knew, but every time she felt this feeling, she had push it aside telling herself that she was just imagining it reminding herself that she was alone. She always felt like she was alone her parents, although kind loving people, always seemed distant- an arms length away. A gap she knew would never be closed. But last night she felt the presences stronger than ever before; she had been sat on her window seat watching the stars glisten in the sky, her only solace in this strange world. The stars always gave her a feeling of hope, of belonging and she loved watching them twinkle and gently pulse in the sky. But with every new morning she put on her facade of a girl who was put together strong, who's head wasn't up in the clouds and stuck in an adventure playing behind her open eyes. *DING DONG WE ARE NOW APPROACHING THE PLATFORM PLEASE MIND THE GAP* The announcement called, with one last deep sigh she pushed off of her seat and headed to the door.

A determined Kylo stomped into the control room a feeling of thunder following closely behind, the officers all stiffened in their seats posture visibly straightening poised a feeling of needles pricked their spines. Hux however, slightly grumbled another interference he thought. "Ren, what brings you here?" the General huffed in annoyance. Kylo bore down at the man towering ever so sightly over the red-headed man an advantage he always liked to exhume; he thrust his arm out suddenly earning a slight jolt from Hux; a smirk tugged the corners of his lips although his mask hid it from sight. Hux took the paper from Kylo's outstretched hand cautiously unfolding the small note eyes widening in confusion then annoyance. "What is this about?" Hux demanded. Smirking Kylo replied  
"What? General, can't you see their co-ordinates. I thought that you would know at least that..." Kylo smirk grew a darkness plagued his words "Or are you simply that incompetent as a General?"  
Rage flooded Hux's face anger contorting his face "DON'T think me an idiot Kylo, I know exactly what it is. But don't forget who's in charge of this ship." Now it was Hux's turn to twist a dagger into Kylo  
"Surely I wouldn't be if it wasn't for a young boys temper tantrums or the Supreme Leaders, obvious, mistrust in his abilities." The clenching of Kylo's hands made it clear to Hux that he'd done what he intended to do, stab Kylo where he knew it hurt. The atmosphere in the control room plummeted as darkness and rage flared through the room. Kylo stretched his hand out and twisted it slightly earning a yelp of fear and pain from Hux, Kylo was slowly, painfully crushing the arm that held the piece of paper.  
"Now General, turn this ship around and head straight for the co-ordinates or I will break every single bone in your body." Kylo flatly said poison dripping off each syllable.  
"Yes" was all Hux could manage; satisfied Kylo released his hold on the General's arm.  
"I expect us to reach the planet by tonight." Kylo stated turning round his midnight black cape snapping around after him and started stalking out of the room. "Oh and General" one last sideways glance over his shoulder "You know what will happen to you if we don't get there by tonight." A cold, twisted smirk sprawled over his face as he felt fear radiating off of Hux as he continued out of the control room and back to his where he could meditate. _Just wait for me Rey you'll be by my side again soon._

"Rey!" Sara's voice shook Rey out of her thoughts.  
"Sorry, you were saying?" Sara only managed to roll her eyes playfully she knew her best friend was a scatter brain  
"As I was saying what do you think?" she said playfully spinning around giving a good look of the outfit she was currently trying on. Rey with her head resting on hand thought Sara looked good in anything she wore, she had a modelesque quality to her that enchanted everyone around her. Rey smiled "It looks perfect on you." She knew she was right the deep red dress hugged her body, clinging to every curve of her. The dress was just above knee height, a split running up the left side of it to midway up her thigh. The spindle straps that held it up highlighted her slim shoulders and the deep scoop neck that held a slight crumple exposed exactly the right amount of cleavage to make her look fun yet incredibly classy. The black strapped heals paired perfectly as they held a ballerina twist to them that ran half way up her shin. All it needed was a low necklace to complete it Rey thought. Sara twisted in front of the mirror twisting to judge herself in the ensemble. "You think so?" Sara asked a little nervously. "Of course!" Rey enthusiastically replied  
"You look beautiful Sara." Sara blushed slightly neither her or Rey had been very good at receiving compliments both girls looked at each other smiling and giggling as Sara started to twirl and pose. Their laughter rang though out the changing room, light filling each and every corner of it.

"General Leia, we've received word that the First Orders Finalizer has turned their ship around and is currently on course to Earth." A Rebel soldier burst into the garden where Leia was currently taking a stroll, her body tensed, froze for a split second, she knew it had to be _Kylo_ who was turning the ship around and heading to Earth he had finally found her. _Kylo_ the words left a bitter taste in Leia's mouth but she knew she had lost her son. "Ready Po and a couple other pilots immediately tell them to meet me now in the conference room."  
"Yes General" the young rebel saluted before turning and rushing to gather the pilots. Oh Rey... We need to get to her before he can. Rey cannot go to the dark... Leia could not lose another child.

"Okay Rey now go try this on." Sara smiled reaching into her dressing room and pulling out a dress she had picked for Rey. Sara knew Rey better than anyone, she knew Rey wasn't one to dress up and shopping trips like this wasn't the activity that she enjoyed the most in the world; but Sara also knew that Rey couldn't see how beautiful she was and that she needed to dress up once in a while to show her self that she could get any guy she wanted. Rey looked the dress up and down it was pretty she had to admit but she couldn't do it any justice, she wasn't pretty or beautiful, wasn't as skinny as other girls not as skinny as she'd like to be. "Sara..." Rey trailed off as Sara cut in "No buts, go!" she ordered as she thrust the garment into Reys lap, pulled her to her feet and shoved her into the dressing room, whilst she occupied the seat Rey had just occupied. Waving her hand in a shooing motion she silently ordered Rey to shut the curtain and change. Rey slipped into the dress feeling the soft silk like texture caress her skin. The sleeves were capped off her shoulder, framing them perfectly, the sweetheart neck line eventuated her chest and the lace overing over it gave a hint of sophistication she looked beautiful she had to admit. Sara really knew how to pick things that suited her; Rey slipped on the black open heels which held a small bow on the back. She nervously peeled back the curtain Sara eyes grew wide in wonder and admiration. Rey was stunning a smile enchanted Sara's face as she stood up excitement flooding her. "Rey! You look stunning!" she almost squealed a blush bubbled to the surface of Rey's cheeks. The two girls laughed together joking about how many guys wouldn't be able to pry their eyes away from them turning and looking into the full length mirror before them posing and taking pictures together before getting changed and heading to go pay for their new captivating outfits.

Kylo paced around his room a bubble of different emotions swelled in him all fighting to be the dominant one. Excitement, nerves, joy, terror. Every contradictory emotion ran through him. Half of him was exited to see his Rey again to help her to be with her, but the other, was petrified. Petrified in the thoughts that she would reject him like his mother and father had, petrified that she would no longer like him no longer feel any love towards him, no longer smile with him, no longer laugh with him. He didn't know how she would react the the new him the Kylo side of him. Would Ben Solo take her away from him as well like he had his mother and father. With a final dejected sigh he sat on the edge of his bed, his gloved hands running through his untamed, curly black hair a nervous habit of his. He just needed to feel her, feel her calming presence. So he called for her with his mind, he knew her force signal was weak but he now knew where to look for it and he instantly found it. Opening his eyes the image before him stunned him, took his breath away. He gulped she looked exquisite, more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before. Her hair was loosely curled swaying just over her shoulders a deep side parted cascaded her hair mainly to one side of her head, whilst the other side tucked behind her ear flaunting her ear cuff that clipped to her helix and swinging chains down to her first piercing. Her face slightly more made up this time. Rouge lips accentuated her full lips, her mascara making her deep hazel eyes more prominent, breathtaking. But that outfit that black off the shoulder dress now that was something else Kylo couldn't help but feel his heart constrict at the sight of her. Couldn't help but feel body feel with a feeling of compassion, lust maybe even love. He needed her more than ever she had unsettled his heart already confused heart her presence not calming him like he hoped; instead igniting something else in him. Once again, as soon as she had appeared she was gone, the image of her burned into his mind, charred there permanently never to be removed. His body moved for him placing his helmet back over his face to hide his unsettled, restless eyes as he staked back to the control room with one thing in his mind. Why the fuck haven't they reached Earth yet.

Leia sat in the conference fingers drumming the table repetitively trying to quell her nerves. Po and several other resistant fighters gathered before her. Leia placed both palms on the table as she rose "Thank you all for meeting me on short notice." she began "I have an important task I must ask you to undertake." The pilots all straightened at the request Po answered  
"Of course General. Where shall we be going?" Leia had always like Po he had a wild streak to him that reminded her slightly of a young Ben.  
"The task is an extraction, an extraction from Earth." She watched as the pilots all tried to work out what could be on that small dismal planet. "There is a girl there, a girl called Rey. She is being sheltered currently by two undercover resistance fighters who were tasked with protecting her. They will be your fist point of contact, they will lead you to her." The pilots nodded, Po however had a question he had to ask  
"General, excuse me, but who is this Rey?" Leia knew exactly what he meant and answered him honestly  
"She is a daughter of a dear friend and the First Order is after her we must get her before they do." Po nodded "What's the time frame."  
"Well the First Order have already began to move and by calculations should reach her in 6 hours. It should take us five and a half giving us a half hour window to extract her from the planet before they get..."  
"General!" The same young rebel soldier burst through the doors. "General the First Order, they've began moving faster and should be there in four hours now by our calculations."  
"No.." She whispered to herself slumping into her chair. How? How have the First Order managed to do that. Even on their quickest planes they couldn't make it there in less that five. Think Leia think! She screamed at herself she couldn't loose Rey to him too she just couldn't.  
"General we can still go we will push the planes we can.." Leia raised her hand silently forcing Po to stop. Yes! That's it, he could do it she knew he could. She raised her head  
"Change of plans."

Kylo had stormed into the control room temper flaring around him staking straight for Hux. "Why aren't we there yet Hux." he demanded, a slight confusion obvious on Hux's face Kylo had given him till nightfall hadn't he?  
"It's still only early evening on Earth Kylo we'll make it in plenty of time before night..." Hux stopped starting to struggle for air and he realised Kylo was chocking him with the force.  
"Well nightfall is no longer sufficient General. Half it." Kylo commanded darkly before releasing his grip on Hux. Before sharply twisting and stomping out the room. Once the shutters had shut behind him  
"You heard him speed it up!" Hux commanded standing straight once again towering over his underlings as he stood on the deck.  
"Yes, sir." They all replied saluting him before turning back to their monitors and ferociously figuring out how to speed up.

Rey and Sara stood in the queue outside the club it was barley past 11 and it was already heaving with people. The January air hitting them and making them both shiver, their leaver jackets not doing a lot to stop the bite of cold in the air. "Right." Sara said determined startling Rey slightly  
"What?" she asked. Sara just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the queue and straight towards the door. "Sara? What are you doing?" Rey questioned  
"Getting us in." Is all Sara replied dragging a nervous, embarrassed Rey towards the bouncer.  
"Sara.. I don't think..." Rey trailed off as Sara reached the bouncer.  
"And what can I help you two ladies with?" The bouncer said barley glancing above the list before him.  
"Wondering if you could perhaps sneak in." Sara started a hint of flirtation filling her voice. "But that might be hard with someone like you stood outside keeping watch." Flirtation dripped off of every word she spoke but Rey had to admit that it caught the bouncers attention  
"Oh yeah..." He said grinning down at Sara  
"Yeah" she said smirking as she leaned forward slightly revealing a bit more of her cleavage "Especially with that list of yours baring up." She said with a slight pout as she finished. He looked at her captivated by her every move  
"Well I suppose for two gorgeous ladies I could bend the rules sightly..."  
"Really." Sara said eyes sparkling "Your too kind." she added seductively  
"For a phone number." "Oh no pretty boy."  
Sara said flirtation to the max "I only take numbers and I call you when I get round to it." She had captured the guard him turning into putty before her. He quickly scribbled down his phone number and releasing the rope to allow them entry. The night was finally about to begin.  
"Sara!" Rey squealed "That was impressive." Sara couldn't help but giggle pocketing the number in her purse as the descended into the darkness of the club.

They had been dancing and drinking for a few hours now time passed in a blur countless boys approached them and countless boys were turned down the two finding confidence in the intoxication of the alcohol. They span and danced, laughed and drank. Sara even going to the outside space to have a cigarette occasionally whilst Rey went out for the fresh air and to talk with Sara. With each drink the night blurred on at one point she even thought she was seeing things. "Hey Sara." she giggled Sara leaning in to listen "Don't they look like my parents." She laughed Sara joining in too. They kept laughing until the two frantic figures stopped, pointed at Rey and stalked over before grabbing her.  
"Rey we need to leave now!" The women who looked like her mother said.  
"Mum?" Rey questioned not sure if this was reality or not. She didn't get a reply instead strange men clad from head to toe in white a white mask covered their face.  
"Shit." Her father muttered dragging Rey to the back of the club and out the back door. Strange noises could be heard from within the club with screeches of sheer panic swiftly following. Her father ran as he dragged her by the arm keeping her upright as she stumbled over her heals a few times. She looked back eyes wide with terror as he sore another strange figure coming out the exit the one they had just used. But he was different from the others black draped over him from head to toe and instead of a weird Sci-fi looking guns he held an blazing sword type thing red with sparks flying everywhere. She watched as his mask surveyed to area until his eyes locked with hers and he started stomping after them. "Damn it! He's gaining on us." Her Dad said obvious terror laced through his voice "Maire take Rey. I'll hold him off."  
"No!" horror flashed over her Mum's eyes as they continued to run.  
"Maire." Her Dad's strict voice rang out "We are Resistant fighters before anything else. Now protect Rey and run." Her Mother seemed to have grasped the situation and nodded as she grabbed Rey and ran faster.  
"Dad no! What are you doing? Dad!" Rey screamed when her father stopped running and faced the figure in black. Rey turned a corner and no longer could she see her Dad. Tears streamed down her face as her Mum forced her to continue on. "Mum? What's happening? Who are they? Where's Dad?" Rey knew she sounded like a child but she couldn't help it. Her mother said nothing instead forcing her to keep up. Finally after twisting and turning through different alleys and streets, the reached a large clearing.  
"Shit, where is he?" Her mother panicked.  
"Mum... whats..." Rey started panting before the wind started to pick up and Rey could see a weird looking plane appear before her. What? She thought this plane didn't look like anything she'd seen before, it didn't hold the normal long narrow round sphere shape it was stubby flat almost and circular? The shutter opened as it touched the ground a man pocked his head out and urged for them to hurry up and get on and extremely furry tall thing stood beside him. What the fuck. Was all she could thing as she was pushed onto the step. Her mothers hand fell from her back so she turned around "Mum?" she questioned the woman now looking away from her daughter "Go Rey." "No Mum!" she started to lurch forward before a pair of furry hands grabbed her shoulders and forced her on. "Mum!" she screamed her world falling apart around her.  
"Take care of her Solo." was all her Mum said as the hanger door started to close...

* * *

 **I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to take this long to publish this chapter lives just been busy and to be honest at the start I really didn't like to think about writing Rey's ordinary boring life on Earth. But as I got into it and done it in short snippets I began to enjoy it. Also the song thats quoted when Kylo sees Rey is Drugs and Candy by All Time Low.  
So as always please leave comments and reviews as it really helps motivate me to keep writing. Thank you!**


	3. Seperation

Sorry this chapter took me longer than I wanted it to. It's more of a connecting chapter to change from the last to the next. But the bold writing is a flash back in another persons point of view (it will probably make more sense when you read the chapter) but again thank you to everyone who's continued on this far and I hope you enjoy it :-).

* * *

Maire watched as the Millennium Falcon took off into the night sky, disappearing as it blended into the stars above. She was safe; Maire smiled a sad smile of relief at that thought. Maire tore her eyes off of the sky and looked into the darkness, eyes watching the path she had just taken with Rey; her eyes trained on the spot, focused intensely willing herself to not look away. She would loose her life, there was no point in denying the obvious but that was a sacrifice she was willing to take to ensure Rey's safety that little bit longer.

A menacing red glow lit up the clearing a shadowed figure clutching it. Kylo Ren. The words silently ran through her head and it sent a chill down her spine. Her senses had dulled from her years on Earth and had weakened her emotionless mask which cracked slightly at sight of him. "Where is she." He demanded. Maire stared into the black abyss of the mask where his eyes should be she had to stall him for as long as she could. "Where is my husband." she demanded back she knew he would have died by this monsters hand, she knew he had fallen defending her and their daughter. But she had to know anyway, even if the truth was staring her right in the face.

Kylo knew the woman in front of him was trying to stall him but what was it to him. Time meant nothing if he couldn't be with Rey. Time had stopped since they had been separated. And now that they were linked he knew he could easily find her so this woman's stalling was worth nothing to him. He thought about just killing her on the spot but torching her a little first also felt like a fun idea; to pay her back for stopping him from being with Rey that little bit longer. "You mean the ex-resistance fighter. The one with no skill or talent who foolishly threw his life to my feet." He watched as her face twisted pure anger and hurt flooding her features. Yes. This was the torcher he enjoyed inflicting on others. "He's led in a pool of blood in a ditch back there. A nice resting place for someone who abandoned the war if you ask me."

Maire could feel her hurt and anger contort her face as a darkness full of hate swirled through her blood, hate towards the man in front of her, hate towards the barbarian who had taken her husbands life. She could bare no more, she reached back to her belt grabbing ahold of the antique blaster, a blaster she had once used as a member of the Resistance, and tore it free pointing it directly at Kylo Ren and took the shot. The plasma energy ruptured from the blaster at such a force the owners emotions seemed to fuel the energy and spur it faster.

Kylo felt a small smirk twist behind his mask as the plasma energy flew towards him, a simple swipe of his lightsaber was all it took to disperse such an evident attack. In annoyance she fired shot after shot hoping one of them would land the target. Kylo simply walked forward easily deflecting each bast that came his way, it was too easy for him an ex-resistance fighter could not defeat him and she knew it he knew she did. He had heard her thought just as he was walking to the clearing. Once he was just outside of touching range he lifted his arm and held her in a force lock her whole body paralysed by him. Now it was her turn.

"I answered your question. Now it is your turn to do the same." the mechanical element to his voice, which was obviously altered, sent a chill down her spine. A chill stemming from his lack of emotions, his ignorance to those around him. "I don't remember making an agreement with a bastard like you." she spat, she was determined to stall him some more, determined to ensure Rey was even further away from Earth as she could possibly allow. "If you won't tell me.." He paused as he moved closer "I'll just have to ask your mind." And with that a searing pain ran through her head a blood curdling scream escaped her lips. She could feel him search replaying the events that had just happened she knew it wouldn't be long until he "Found it." he stated as he watched as Rey was forced onto the Millennium Falcon watched as the woman before him told his _father_ to keep her safe.

The image of his father plagued him. Why did it have to be Han Solo who had come to fetch Rey. Why him of all people. Why? He detested even the thought of his father. He watched the woman wither in the grip of his control. Watched as her face paled further no longer paling from the torcher his mind invasion had caused but paling from the sorrow and guilt she felt for not being able to keep the secret of who Rey was with or where she was heading from him. Not only had he seen the image of Rey leave with his father he was now watching back earlier in the evening when his mother had used a hologram projection pod to communicate with the two ex-resistance fighters. Eyes glued to the image of his mother, had she always looked this haggard and worn out a twinge of guilt swam through him but even that was quickly replaced as he watched his mothers sorrow filled face as she talked about him.

 **"Kylo's coming to get her." Leia said her face twisted in pain at having to use her sons new name. She watched as her two old acquaintances shared a knowing look. "Leia we all knew this day would come. We all knew he would look for her." Markus (Rey's adopted Dad) said they both looked at Leia a knowing bitter sweet smile plagued their faces. She knew they were trying to reassure her. Reassure her that this wasn't her fault, that she had done the best she could in trying to protect Rey. Reassure her that even Kylo wasn't her fault. She knew they were trying to but that didn't reassure her at all she still felt like she had let Rey and... her Ben down. Her face tried to form a smile back at them. So instead of trying she put back on her General mask and went back to business "Kylo will..."**

He watched on as his mother went on to explain when he would reach Earth and were Solo would meet them all. Touching really a fantasy on his mothers behalf. Did she really believe that all three of them would escape him, that he would let them all slip through his fingers. Did she really think him that weak? Kylo could feel an anger boil in him his mother didn't love him she feared him and if she feared him, he would make damn well sure that the whole galaxy would follow suit. He felt his hands tighten as he began to choke the life out of the woman before him. She had given him everything he needed. She had given him all the information he desired her uses had ran out.

He watched as the life slowly left her. He watched as her eyes pleaded him to let Rey go, her eyes letting silent tears slip down her face as she resigned to her fate. She knew she would die she was ready; with that he snapped her neck and she was gone. He let go of the force binding her as her lifeless body crumpled to the floor eyes shut. A peace mixed with fear sprawling her lifeless face. She had been prepared to die when she had first signed up for the Resistance all them years ago and she was at peace with joining her husband once again, but her fear stemmed from her concern for the daughter she left behind. Several stormtroopers flooded into the scene two carrying Markus's body. "Burn them." was all he commanded as he walked away...

* * *

"Take care of her Solo." was all she could hear as the doors began to close. Rey reached out her arm "MUM!" she screamed but it was too late the door was shut as soon as it shut she felt the two giant hands lift off of her shoulders allowing her to crumple to the floor. She wept. She was on her knees hands on top as her face fell into her open palms her heart was breaking everything had happened so fast she had lost her friend, her Dad and now her Mum as well how much loss could one person take in one night. She stayed like that for a while sobbing to herself a solid warm palm rested on her back rubbing it gently. She didn't look up "It will be alright sweetheart." the man tried to console her but a hint of pain made everything that little bit worse. Her head snapped up as she locked eyes with the man before her snapping she shouted "How? How will everything be okay? I've lost everything! I've lost everyone! My friend, my family... my home." she broke trailing off as sadness overcame her. "And now I'm on a ship of some form... With strangers I don't know... How will it be okay." she sobbed her eyes rained tears which flooded over her hands, down her arms and into her lap.

Han Solo watched in despair not knowing what to do. When she was little and she had cried all he'd done was pick her up give her a hug and play with her once again. Now, now she saw him as nothing more than a stranger, that thought alone killed him inside. She was no longer the little girl he used to put on his shoulders, no more was she the girl who would laugh as he swung her around. What had happened. So much time had passed in such a short time frame and he was starting to regret his and Leia's decision to send her away and he most of all regretted putting the block on her memories.

He wracked his brain trying to think of anything he could to console her, but how do you console an 18 year old girl who doesn't remember you. "Hey, come on now. Everything will get better I promise. But for now lets get you somewhere more comfortable." So he opted to get her into the main hold where she could sit down and be slightly more comfortable. He gently placed his free arm on under her shoulder and gently lifted her to her feet once she was up he let go and nodded for her to follow after him.

They walked in silence Rey had her arms wrapped around her waist, suddenly she felt a little to exposed in the dress she was wearing. She kept her head bowed watching the ground move beneath her. Nothing felt real anymore. Nothing felt like it mattered. But she had to carry on for her parents. Just the thought of them put more tears in her eyes. _No more tears._ She thought as she willed them away her parents wouldn't want her to continue to cry. She hoped they were okay but the look on her mums face just before she vanished told her otherwise, her hope had slowly died as the doors shut. She remembered the guy in all black who carried a red glowing stick of some form, his presence felt familiar to her, she had felt a sense of relief and belonging once she'd seen him and it confused her. He looked like a typical bad guy dressed from head to toe in all black and that haunting mask which portrayed no expression and life could be seen from it sent an uneasy feeling through her but his presence itself held a deeper connection to her she had felt drawn to him like she knew him.

She tried to shake the thought from her mind but the image was engraved within it. "Why don't you take a seat?" she looked up to see the guy she presumed was called Solo was gesturing for her to sit down, so she obliged. She seat was a welcomed relief her weight sinking into it and she felt an urge to kick off her heals but for now she opted to keep them on. "Thank you." she said a small smile played on the mans lips. "So I presume your Solo?" she half questioned repeating the name her mum uttered a sightly surprise lit up his eyes "Yeah, it's Han Solo. It's.. urr.. Nice to meet you Rey." all she could manage was to nod slightly and smile.

Han watched as she nervously sat at one end of the sofa. This must have been so strange for her being taken away from her home and thrust to someone she doesn't know. He watches as a small shiver ran through her. "Oh god! You must be cold. Um let me grab you a blanket." He said as he exerted the room.

She looked around the room taking in the sight of it, it wasn't much to look at it was dark, basic and had a ton of wires hanging off the celling which ran down the walls. Her body felt heavy she didn't know if it had been from the stress of the last couple of hours or the time, which she presumed, was late. She lent down and undid her heals feeling a ease as the fell to the ground. She curled her legs up unto the sofa placing her arm around her waist as she curled up into herself feeling a drowsy sleep overcome her.

* * *

Kylo felt a deep rage run through his body his mother had once again stopped him from getting Rey. He remembered the way she had looked at him over her shoulder as she ran being dragged along by the ex-Resistance fighters. Her hair fluttered around her face she had looked just as gorgeous as she had when he had connected to her earlier on in the night but nothing had set his heart racing as much as seeing her in person. Her eyes watching him intensely with confusion, half of her had told her to run but the other told her she needed to be with him. He'd felt it all before she disappeared around that corner. But he knew where to find her and the Resistance, his mother, didn't know that he'd gotten that information from the woman who she'd tasked with protecting Rey. It was laughable really. But he carried on heading back to their ship taking powerful direct strides to shorten his time.

"Kylo." The voice rang out from behind him a voice he knew well. He turned around and faced his second in command, his Knight of Ren. Sara...

* * *

So I tried a slightly different style of writing in this chapter (keeping the paragraphs shorter) let me know what you think. I'm sorry that this one is shorter than the others but I hope its still just as good.


End file.
